bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleach Chapter 473. Enemies In The Dark
Bleach Story RPG << Click! As the others are freed from Yukio's Fullbring, Ichigo continues his battle with Kūgo. After Tsukishima is defeated by Byakuya, he says that Byakuya is pitiless and owes him everything. He also states that whether Byakuya feels any pain doing it to him. Byakuya replies by saying that he cannot begin to repay the debts he owes to Tsukishima, but then says whether it is debt or not, he is an enemy of Ichigo and feels no remorse in cutting him down. Meanwhile, the 'chat room' that Ikkaku was in dissipates and Kenpachi shows up, asking whether is finally out or not. Ikkaku then replies that his captain was early, only for Kenpachi to say that he is late. Renji then suddenly shows up, which surprises Ikkaku and makes him say that he's in a mess. Renji says that he managed to exit the 'chat room' after the explosion caused by Jackie's sacrifice, but he couldn't move for a while. Ikkaku then asks whether the explosion was his doing and whether he has beaten his enemy or not. Renji replies that she's probably dead by now. Kenpachi then asks Ikkaku how did he manage, to which Ikkaku claims that he lectured his enemy and he went off somewhere. This made Kenpachi displeased, who then says that Ikkaku's a slacker. Hitsugaya then shows up, with Yukio held captive behind him and exclaims that the first thing Kenpachi and Ikkaku did after getting out was getting into a fight. Kenpachi then retaliates by saying that Hitsugaya has nothing to do with it. Yukio then shouts to Hitsugaya on whether he'll release him or not as part of the deal, to which Hitsugaya replies that he'll only release him when everyone else has been freed. Hitsugaya then says that he doesn't see the two Kuchikis anywhere, which makes Ikkaku say that he should mention their given names to differentiate them. Byakuya then appears, holding Rukia with him. Renji immediately rushes to his side, with Byakuya asking him to take care of her. Hitsugaya then asks whether Rukia's alright, with Byakuya replying that she's still alive, suffered only minor injuries and her reiatsu is stable, but the only thing is that he can't find any presence of whoever Rukia's fighting. Hitsugaya then stares at Yukio while saying that he knows something. Yukio then replies by saying that he doesn't know much about Riruka's abilities and that they did not reveal their strengths to each other, so they only barely know about their skills. Yukio then pleads Hitsugaya to release him, only for Hitsugaya to say not just yet while pointing to the 'chat room' where Ichigo and Uryū were battling Ginjō. Yukio says that he can't undo that one, which make Hitsugaya point his sword at him. Yukio then claims he isn't lying, while explaining that Fullbringers and Substitute Shinigami can trade their powers. He continues by saying that when they first joined Ginjō, they made a pact to share each other's powers and a small promise not meant to be broken. Yukio then says that his promise with Ginjō is that as long as he is within his ability's range, "dispelling" it is impossible without Ginjō's explicit order. Ginjō is then shown launching a Getsuga Tenshō towards Ichigo. Ichigo then counters it by releasing his own Getsuga Tenshō and dashing towards Ginjō. Ginjō then swings his sword down onto Ichigo, but he manages to step aside. As they then clash swords, Ginjō exclaims that Ichigo's fighting well and it's like he doesn't care what happens to himself. Ichigo then says he's wrong, which makes Ginjō continue saying that he's just fighting to the best of his ability and asks what he's fighting for. Ichigo then asks what does he mean but Ginjō then cuts it short by stating that Tsukishima is dead. This surprises Ichigo, who then backs off. Ginjō then says that Tsukishima isn't really dead yet, but his reiatsu is almost gone and that he only can last around 10 minutes at best, while also saying that when a Fullbringer dies, all traces of their ability will disappear. Ginjō continues that if Tsukishima were to die all the edited pasts that he "slipped" his presence into will all revert back to it originally was and everyone going back to normal, to which Ginjō asks again what Ichigo is really fighting for. Ichigo was unable to answer it, which makes Ginjō begin telling him about "the enemy he should be really fighting". Category:Chapters